


Dreams Come True

by FanFicsFun



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki - Freeform, Love, Sex, Smut, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun
Summary: It's your 21st birthday and you wake up after another sex dream about Loki. Never having been touched by a man, it's driving you crazy, until he appears in your room and gives you a birthday present you'll never forget.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Dreams Come True

You wake up with a moan, your body covered in perspiration. You'd had yet another dream about Loki. Every night for the past week he's appeared in your dreams. His caresses, his kisses, the velvety, seductive voice - he sends your hormones through the roof. The worst part is, you can't even fully feel him, only somewhat sense. And it's driving you crazy, especially considering you've never even known the touch of a man. Nonetheless, it has given you inspiration for fanfics about him that you love to read and write. He may be the last person you should be fantasising about, but you can't seem to help it. He's gotten into your head and under your skin too damn much to ignore.

Getting up, you flick on the light and walk across your room, sitting at your desk then open your laptop. You bring up your fanfic story and continue writing another steamy one-shot chapter.  
You often second-guess the details and do some research considering you don't have the physical experience, but the images are far too graphic and you need an outlet. Sharing these crazy dreams in the form of fanfiction is the easiest way, and so far, you've had nothing but great responses from readers.

As you type, you squirm in your seat, visualising Loki doing these things to you all over again. You moan in frustration and keep typing until it's finished. You read through and edit it then hit publish.  
Glancing down at the time in the bottom corner, you see it's 3am.

"Happy 21st birthday to me," you mutter, closing the laptop with a sigh. "Oh how I wish you'd come show me these things for real. Now that would be the perfect birthday present," you murmur into the quiet apartment.

"Your wish is my command."

You scream and spin around in your chair, wide-eyed and staring at him. Loki. In the middle of your bedroom, hands behind his back, eyes full of, well, mischief. "You're..."

"Yes, pet, I'm here."

You don't know what to say. You can barely breathe let alone speak or move.

He steps closer, keeping his gaze locked with yours. "I know you're untouched, that's I've been preparing you for a week, making sure you're ready. Are you?"

You lick your lips and nod without realising what you're doing. It's safe to say you're no longer thinking with your brain anymore.

He smiles, holding out a hand to you. You look from his face to his hand in front of you, blinking several times.

"You can still back out."

His voice makes your gaze return to his. "No, no, it's fine."

You place your hand in his and stand on trembling legs, and he steps back towards the bed, leading you. When he stops, he gently pulls you close, his penetrating gaze holding yours. Your heart is beating wildly in fear, anticipation and confusion. You have no idea what to expect. That's both exciting and terrifying.

"I'll take it slow, don't worry."

He bends down, letting his breath fan across your neck then plants a feather-light kiss there, making you shiver and moan. His hand lands on your hip, pulling you even closer, his other arm snaking around your back. His mouth glides up, kissing your jaw and check then descends on your mouth, his tongue flicking out to seek entrance which you offer. It's firm and sweet and tastes divine. Everything about him is intoxicating. He knows what he's doing, that's obvious, and you're overcome with fear of inadequacy. He seems to sense your sudden resistance and stops to look at you.

"What has you so nervous?" he asks softly, tracing a hand down your cheek and neck which leaves tingles in its wake.

"What if...I mean, I'm not experienced in any of this. I don't know..."

He smiles patiently in understanding. "Do not worry about such trivial matters, my sweet. I am all too happy to teach you what you would like to know. Relax and open yourself up to this new experience. Let yourself go."

His mouth finds yours again, your tongues duelling and dancing as his hands slip the sleeves of your singlet over your shoulders. He slides your top down, revealing your breasts which he wastes no time in cupping.

You gasp into his mouth and shiver at the feel of his fingers pinching and teasing your hardened nipples and start feeling self-conscious. You automatically try and pull back and he lets you. You drop your hands from his chest and cover your own nervously.

"You said you're ok with this," he says, remaining calm and patient.

"I...I am..."

"Then I need to have access to your body. That requires being naked. If you are uncomfortable-"

"My breasts have never been very perky," you blurt out, blushing ferociously.

He smiles and reaches out, his hands covering yours and head lowering so he can kiss her neck between statements. "Your breasts are normal. They are beautiful and perfect as they are. There is nothing to feel self conscious of regarding them."

Trembling with nerves and arousal, you let him pull your hands away, placing them at your sides. He pushes your singlet and shorts down until they pool around your feet. One of his hands holds the base of your back to keep you steady while the other moves down the outside of your thigh then up the inside of the other. When it cups your heated core and a finger delves between the folds, you shudder.

He moans in satisfaction against your lips. "You're still worked up from the dreams, darling? Or is it the stories you write?"

Your eyes widen. "You...you know about those?"

"Of course. I saw you reading them before I started giving you those dreams. That's why I chose you. I was pleasantly surprised when you used them as inspiration to write your own and that you did further research. Tell me, has all your fantasising prepared you for this?" he rasps, his finger tracing slow, deliberate circles around your clit.

You whimper and lean close, your hands gripping what they can of his armour. "N-no," you breathe, gasping at the pleasure rapidly building, your knees trembling.

His grip on you tightens to keep you upright and his finger pauses at your entrance, making you tense. "You've never had anything inside you?" he ventures gently.

All you can do is shake your head, your blush deepening at your lack of experience and nerves.

He slides his finger up through your folds, and you watch in shock as he raises it to his mouth, his heated gaze adding to the blazing inferno he's started within you. He smirks at the sight of your eyes widening at the action of him licking your juices.

"I'd very much like to feel you clench around my fingers as you come apart. Are you ready for that?"

"You're...asking?" you murmur in confusion, voice shaking.

He frowns, studying you. "Of course. Do you not want me to ask? I'm happy to take you in any way, but considering it's your first time, I want to ensure your pleasure. I can't do that if I don't check in."

"Oh...um...well, actually..."

"Yes?" he prompts, his hand gliding down your stomach to its target area once again.

"I'd like to touch you first," you blurt out, your eyes widening at the boldness of your own statement.

He stills. When he doesn't move for an extended moment, you glance up at him under your lashes, seeing him staring at you, his gaze dark and heated. He steps back, and with a flick of his wrist, his clothes vanish, leaving him completely naked.

"Touch away, my pet," he offers, spreading his arms and watching you carefully.

You stare at him in awe. Having a man naked before you in the flesh is much different than fantasising no matter how imaginative you are. Your gaze lands on his erection and you clench in fear and anticipation.

"Fear not, you'll stretch to accommodate, and I'll make sure you're well and ready first."

Another wave of arousal flows through you at those words. What exactly did he have in mind for tonight? Your hands fist at your sides, your eyes darting up to his then back to his perfect, muscled body. You bite your bottom lip, step closer and tentatively reach out, your fingertips softly grazing his chest. You feel his muscles tense beneath your exploratory touch, sliding down over his hard nipples and venturing further down. His abs are amazing. You could stand here all night and admire him.

"Are you torturing me on purpose?" he rasps.

You look up, seeing his heated, piercing gaze then down at his hands, realising he was fisting them until his knuckles were white. Clearly he was using every ounce of strength to not grab her. Feeling mischievous, you glance up and meet his gaze, a smirk forming on your own lips and see him frown in curiosity. "You said I could touch you, so I am."

"Touch, not torture."

You tilt your head, letting your hand slowly slide down until it reaches the head of his throbbing erection. "Are you not used to letting women do this?"

He closes his eyes for a moment then meets yours again. "No, I'm always in control."

"Then why let me?" you ask curiously, your slender fingers sliding down his shaft purposefully slow.

He growls in obvious frustration at the pace, his voice strained. "Because I want you to be comfortable tonight, and you won't be if you don't get a chance to explore the body that will possess you in every possible way."

You still, your breath hitching at the words and you lick your lips. "What do you mean every way?"

His dark gaze meet yours and a smirk stretches across his lips. "Oh, darling, you've no idea. Now wrap those lovely fingers around my cock and pump."

Your eyes widen, arousal clenching your core and you squeeze your thighs together. He sees the action and knows exactly what effect his words have on you because his smirk broadens. You start doing as he asked though stop, your voice trembling. "I've read that it isn't safe to do this without lubrication. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

"But-"

"I'm no mortal, or have you forgotten?" One of his hands wrap around yours that's holding his throbbing member, the other grasping your free hand to place on his testicles then releases a satisfied moan. "Show me what your research has taught you."

You shudder with arousal at his rough voice and darkness in his eyes. You look down and focus on your hands, sliding it up over the shaft, across the slit on the head and down again while you're simultaneously working his testicles the way you'd read.

"Yes, harder, faster," he commands breathlessly, his head falling back in bliss and lets out a groan of pleasure.

His member twitches and his hands grasp yours, stilling your movements immediately. You glance up in curiosity and he smirks down at you.

"Kneel."

You frown in confusion. "Why?"

He raises a hand and places it on your face, his thumb tracing your bottom lip. "I want to feel this hot mouth of yours wrap around my cock. You ok with that?"

"Oh," you whisper, heat flooding your core at the thought. "Uh, yeah, I can try."

You kneel in front of him on the soft rug, one hand gripping his lean waist, the other remaining at the base of his member. You glance up at him, seeing his dark gaze watching you carefully. "I don't know if I can take all of you in," you confess quietly, a blush creeping across your cheeks.

"Start off slow, ease further and further. Only take what you can."

"Ok," you mutter, inching closer to the pulsing shaft.

You lick your lips then trace your tongue across the slit of the head then around it before taking it into your mouth. His groans of pleasure encourage you to continue, recalling how to give a blowjob by the many sites you've read on the topic. As you work him gradually into the hot recesses of your mouth, your hand is pumping the bottom half while the other is gently playing with his testicles and tracing your fingers up his inner thighs.

"Fuck that's incredible...yes," he hisses.

His hands move to your head, his fingers tangling in your hair, keeping it out of your face. Your core tightens in the usual fear and excitement as he gently thrusts further into your mouth, but it's clear he's holding back. The thought of him taking control while you're on your knees pleasing him is both arousing and terrifying at the same time, and heat pools between your legs. You know that by the time he gets to it, you'll be beyond wet and slick. Everything this man has done and said so far has you squirming.

He releases a strangled groan, his grip on your hair tightening as he jerks. "Fuck, yes, I'm coming."

You pull away but remain close enough to take what you can as his warm seed shoots out. Some goes into your mouth, the rest you feel dripping down your chin and neck. When he's finished, he releases his hold and steps back the few paces to lean against the wall, breathing heavy, eyes hooded. You feel the sticky substance on your face, so you use the bed to stand on trembling legs.

"Where are you going?" he rasps, seeing you turn away.

"I, um..." You pause, licking your lips nervously and taste his seed still there. "I need to clean up."

"We're not ruining the flow by having cleanup breaks," he commands.

You shift awkwardly, seeing him push away from the wall. "Ok, but-"

He raises his hand across your face. You see a golden flash then no longer feel sticky. You touch your chin where some was, but it was gone.

"There, all clean." His mischievous smirk is enough to set you ablaze all over again, and his following words make you tense in excitement. "Now it's my turn to taste."

Before you register what's going on, he's knelt in front of you, his hands grasping your hips tightly, and his mouth is on you, his tongue sliding between your folds. You yelp in surprise, your hands landing in his raven locks to seek balance. If he wasn't holding you up, your knees would have given way and you'd have crumbled to the floor. Your head falls back and a moan of pleasure falls from your mouth.

His tongue circles your sensitive bud and he moans against you, the vibration making you shiver. "Mhmm, so sweet."

You whimper, your breath coming out in short quick gasps as he uses his mouth and tongue to drive you insane. You subconsciously try and rock your hips but can't against his hold. "Oh, god, ah, Loki!" you moan, your fingers gripping his hair tightly.

He growls in response and picks up the pace. Your core tightens and you feel it rising. It's powerful and you don't know if you can handle it. You try and close your legs but he keeps them apart, growling again, the vibration sending another jolt of pleasure through you. Your legs tremble and his grip holds you still.

"I...I..."

"Let go, pet. Give me everything. Come for me, now."

He growls the final word, and with another swirl of his tongue, it sends you over the edge. "Ahh, Lo-Loki!"

Your vision blurs, your body shuddering as the orgasm floods you. You barely notice him swallowing all the juices he can from you as you go limp. He stands, his hands sensually gliding up your body as he holds you close and leads you to the bed, laying you down.

"That was exquisite, love," he murmurs, planting a kiss on your lips. "Time for my fingers to bring you pleasure as well."

You moan in response and arch your hips, aching for his touch.

He chuckles. "Eager now, are we? Let's see what we can do about that."

His mouth lands on your neck, gently nipping and licking and his hand descends down your stomach. He trails kisses down your jawline and chest, swirling his tongue around your nipple. Your hands run along his biceps and back, your head rolling into the pillow as you arch into his hand that's going way too slow.

"Loki...please," you beg, followed by whimper.

"Mhmm, I like it when you beg," he rasps against your nipple then rises over you. "Do you want my fingers inside you?"

You half-open your eyes and see him staring down at you. "Y-yes."

His hand moves down your inner thigh then up the outer side before settling over your aching core and he smirks. "What's the magic word again?"

"P-please."

"As the lady wishes."

He smiles then delves his fingers between your sensitive folds, eliciting a gasp and jerk of your hips.

"Sensitive?" he asks, pausing his movements.

You nod.

"Want me to wait?"

"No, don't you dare," you breathe, thrusting your hips into his touch. You're aching for more. Damn it, you need him.

He chuckles again and continues slow, deliberate circles. You keep twitching at the sensitivity but it feels so good, crossed between pain and pleasure. His finger pauses at your entrance and slowly inches inside. Your breathing quickens at the strange sensation. He gradually pushes it inside, stopping at each knuckle then pulling out, only to go back in to the next knuckle and repeats the action until his finger in encased in your heat. You moan and roll your head back, clenching around the digit.

"I can't wait to feel you tighten around my cock," he murmurs into your ear, sending a shiver down your spin.

He nips your earlobe and kisses your neck as he adds another finger. He curls them inside then uses his thumb to rub against your clit, making you jolt. He picks up the pace, working you into a frenzy with his hands and mouth. You hear him whisper something and a zap from his fingers makes you gasp. It's stimulation overload and the orgasm hits you with a force. You don't know if you screamed his name again or if you just thought it, but next thing you know, you're shuddering beneath him and riding the wave of bliss.

When you finally open your eyes, he's staring down at you with an expression you can only class as adoration, his smile genuine.

"You're quite the screamer, pet. I like it."

You blush and avert your gaze, receiving a knowing chuckle from him.

"How are you feeling?" he asks softly, his fingers that were inside you now tracing lazy circles around your stomach.

"I'll tell you when I can put it into words," you reply quietly, turning your head back to face him.

"We're not done yet."

Your cheeks redden with what's coming next, your core instantly forming knots of anticipation of having him inside you.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, more than ready," you murmur, squirming in excitement.

He smiles, clearly amused by your reaction then lays on his back much to your confusion. "Straddle me," he says simply.

You freeze, staring at him. "What? I'm...?"

"It will be easier for you, darling. You can control the pace, plus from this angle I'll get that sweet spot easier which will in turn make it more pleasurable for you."

You blush ferociously, nerves taking hold. "I've read that a woman's first time isn't that pleasant."

He raises an eyebrow. "Has it been pleasant so far?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me to ease you into penetration?"

You stare wide-eyed and hesitantly nod.

"Ok then. Tell me if you need to stop at any time and we will, no questions asked. Now hop on, love."

You stumble to move across the bed while he waits patiently for you to get into position. He holds your hips firm though not bruising as you settle your palms flat on his chest. Once his grip is in place again, he positions you over his throbbing member while you stare down at it between your legs.

"I need you to hold it as you lower down," he rasps. "I'll keep you steady and guide you."

Your hand shakes as you reach down and grasp it gently, sliding it through your folds before positioning it at your entrance. You meet his dark, lust-filled gaze then start lowering onto him. He holds eye-contact which has conflicting reactions within you, both exciting and nerve-wracking. Part of you wants to look away in embarrassment while the other part is spurred on by his piercing gaze. You feel the head push in and your walls stretch around him. You pause then begin to lower more, feeling him pulsing inside you, stretching you even further, and you close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing.

"You ok, pet?"

His rough voice makes you open your eyes and look into his concerned ones. "Yeah," you manage, offering what you hope passes as a smile.

"Go as slow as you need to."

You can see a spark in his eyes as he studies you, his grip on your hips tight enough that will no doubt leave marks.

"Are you ok?" you ask shakily. "You look...pained."

He forces a smile, breathing fast. "I'm fine, just not used to going so slow. But it's ok, I can handle any pace."

You're not even halfway because you've needed to wait and let your body adjust to his size. It's such a strange sensation, no amount of fantasising could prepare you for the physical act. But you're hungry for more. You need him buried inside you, stretching you completely. Placing your hands on his chest, you meet his gaze, and he must see your intentions in your eyes because he shakes his head.

"Don't rush this, love. You body needs-"

Without giving him time to finish, you push down completely. You release a whimper at the sudden intrusion and still, shutting your eyes and biting your bottom lip. Pain mixed with pleasure shoots through you, your nails digging into his chest.

"Gods, you feel amazing," he mutters.

He pulls you down, his fingers twisting in your hair roughly while the other hand grasps your ass as he kisses you with untamed passion. The pain eases as your body adjusts, his pulsing member sending jolt after jolt of pleasure through you, and you automatically grind yourself against him, moaning into his mouth.

He breaks the kiss, his darkened gaze sending a shiver down your spine. "That was reckless, you could have hurt yourself."

"I didn't want to wait," you confess softly.

He moves his hand from your hair and down your face lovingly. "Any pain?"

"Not anymore."

He nods and smiles, planting a gentle kiss on the corner of your lips, his hands gliding around your body to hold your hips again. "How much research have you done on how to ride a man?"

Your face heats in embarrassment. "A little."

"I'll guide you to start with. Don't be afraid to let go, to give in to your sexuality. You feel safe with me, don't you?"

You nod. "Yes."

His eyes shine with pride, a smile lighting his expression. You lean back, placing your hands on his chest. His piercing gaze holds yours as you slowly rise then ease down again. Moans and groans fill the room. You clench around him as you rise, eliciting a growl of pleasure from him.

"Again," he orders roughly.

You oblige, seeing his eyes close as he milks the sensation of you tightening around him. Seeing his pleasure enhances your own. When he's sheathed inside, you grind gently, creating friction, and it makes you both moan in desire.

"That's it, my sweet. Fuck, you feel incredible," he mutters.

You lean down, placing your hands either side of his head and kiss him, shocking you both at the forward action. He wastes no time in claiming your mouth for all you're offering. He thrusts his hips to meet yours, his hands seeming to be everywhere on your body that he can reach. The feel of him moving inside and around you is the best sensation you've ever had. You're completely enveloped by him, his body, his hands, his mouth, his scent - it's exhilarating. You're addicted. His member continues to hit that spot you've often read about, sending waves of pleasure coursing through you. His hand slides between you and his fingers find your sensitive bud, stimulating it as you keep riding him.

"Oh, god, Loki," you breathe, feeling your core tense.

"Come for me, pet. I want to hear you scream again."

"Ah, Loki!"

Stars cloud your vision as you tremble in ecstasy, the orgasm flooding you. He holds you close and rolls you onto your back, thrusting and riding you through the wave, followed by his own. His groan mixes with your moans as his seed shoots inside of you, and he collapses on top of you, his hot rapid breath on your neck.

He eventually rolls off, pulling you to his side then kisses your forehead. "That was magical, darling. Truly incredible."

All you can do is nod in agreement, your eyes drifting closed.

"Thank you for allowing me the honour of being your first. I do not take it lightly."

"I should be thanking you," you mutter, cuddling further into his side.

"Oh and, happy birthday, my sweet," he says, kissing the top of your head.

"Thank you. You've definitely made it one to remember," you smile. At the sticky feeling between your legs, you shift and look down, seeing the mess. Then it occurs to you. "Oh crap."

"What's wrong?" he asks, following your gaze. "Oh, just a second," he says, waving a hand and clearing it.

"No, that...We didn't use protection. What if-"

"Worry not, love," he interjects calmly, his smile immediately putting you at ease. "I am immune to all human diseases so there is nothing to fear in that respect. As for pregnancy, I cast a spell when I was fingering you to prevent it."

"That was the zap I felt?"

"Indeed. Surely you did not think me reckless enough to risk your health and well-being?"

You blush and avert his gaze, half-shrugging, your voice soft, uncertain. "I don't know. I never even thought about beyond tonight. No doubt you're leaving afterwards so why would you care?"

He remains silent and you can't handle it, so you look at him under your lashes. His expression is unreadable as he studies you.

His voice is stoic and guarded. "Do you want me to leave?"

You bite your lips, realising you need to choose your words carefully and avert your gaze when you speak so you can say what you need to. "Honestly, no. I like you. I like the way you talk to me, touch me, kiss me, make love to me. You make me feel things I've never felt. You make me feel alive. And I'm terrified that you're going to leave me or that I'm not good enough to keep your attention. I'm scared that this was a one-night thing for you and you'll forget it by tomorrow whereas for me it'll be burned into my mind for the rest of my life."

When you finish, you finally look at him, only instead of seeing the guarded expression, he's smiling. And not just any smile - it's reaching his eyes, making them shine with emotion.

"I'm glad you feel that way, my sweet, because I'm not going anywhere. As of tonight, you're mine just as I am yours."

Your eyes widen, joy filling you at the words. "Really? You want me?"

He raises his eyebrow in amusement. "Have I not made that abundantly clear?"

Nerves suddenly take hold and you begin to shy away, looking down at his chest.

"What is it, love?"

"What if I don't satisfy you long term? What if you get sick of me?"

He doesn't answer right away. Instead, you find yourself on your back with him on top of you.

"Both are impossible," he assures, planting a soft kiss on your lips.

When he pulls back, mischief is lighting his eyes. Then you feel the head of his erection nudging at your entrance.

"We've only just started," he adds darkly a moment before capturing your mouth in his.


End file.
